


Duty calls

by Catfish_Sr



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Knotting, Morning Sex, Post-Canon, Post-War, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:33:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24437488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catfish_Sr/pseuds/Catfish_Sr
Summary: There are tons of social duties waiting for the Savior of the Galaxy and the 7th Succession of the Primarch of Palaven, but they could wait a little bit longer until the couple takes care of some more important affairs.
Relationships: Female Shepard/Garrus Vakarian
Comments: 8
Kudos: 92





	Duty calls

Shepard stirs, omnitool beeps quietly on her arm. The room is still dark, heavy curtains block the morning sunlight, only let in few golden rays painting on the far wall.

An arm loosely circles her waist. A heated angular body covers her back, buries her half into the mattress.

She smiles, still sleepy, head bore into the pillow a little more, and closes her eyes. Maybe she could steal several more minutes before the world wakes up.

The arm on her waist tightened, dragging her closer to the hot body behind.

"Morning," Garrus murmurs, and sighs. Hot breath fans on her neck.

"Morning, big guy. Did I wake you up?" She asks quietly, one hand reaches behind, slowly stroking his mandible. The scar tissue feels much smoother than years before. It never fails to surprise her how far they've come.

"Remind me again why we have to get up early today?" he asks, voice low with vibration. His forehead slowly rubbing on the back of her neck.

"It's the 12th anniversary of Palaven's Liberation Day, my love." She laughs a little, amused by his denial.

He buries his head in her shoulder and groans. Garrus' groans have distinctive tunes on different occasions. This time his two larynxes play a long low vibration duetting with soft clicks. It's cute. Shepard can't help but smiles.

"It's not even a decennial ceremony," he whines, holds her even tighter.

"But Adrien bribes me." She chuckled.

"With me." he raises his head, hot breath ghosts on her earlobe, "He bribes you with me for dragging me to the ceremony."

She stretches, hip rubs into his groin, and purrs, "Should I talk about another man while I'm on your bed?"

Garrus hums, his talons ghosts across the underside of her breast. "We could put our time in better use."

Shepard laughs a little, " But it's me who cut the ribbon for the Sky Shell of Cipritine today."

"The Savior of the Galaxy certainly has the privilege of a fashionable late." He says beside her ear, moves his hand between her legs, and sneaks one finger in, feels the moisture in her channel.

Shepard moans, her hand reaches further to caress the soft spot under his crest, "but it'll make the 7th succession of the Primarch of Palaven looks bad."

"That's even better." He kisses her shoulder. His finger thrusts in and out of her slowly, gathering her fluid. His cock comes out from his plates, hot and heavy on her rear.

Shepard mewls when his hand withdraws. He chuckles, kissing her on the temple while moving down to lift up her muscular thigh, opening her. With a shift motion, he hilted himself deeply in her wet heat. They both moans and pants, savoring the feeling of her tight passage struggles to accommodate him, squeezing him tighter with her each breath. Shepard is wet, she's always so wet for him. "Spirits, Shepard." he murmurs.

Shepard leans into him, eyes closed. her neck exposes with that motion, makes his blood runs even hotter.

"Did I tell you how beautiful you are?" he asks, drawbacks a little, then thrusts all in, earns himself another throaty moan.

"Maybe." she pants.

"Maybe?" Garrus' long tongue left a wet trace across the bite mark on her shoulder. He drawbacks again until only the tip remains in her passage, "then maybe I should make myself clearer to enforce your memory," and thrusts all the way in even deeper.

"God Garrus!" Shepard cries out like music, her hip thrust back to him, "keep doing that!"

"Gladly." he nips her shoulder and starts to thrust in earnest. The squishy sound echoes in the bedroom are downright erotic. His hand moves between her legs, talons ghost on her lower lips, feels them stretch apart every time he enters. His fingers coated by their mixed fluid.

"Garrus, Garrus you feel..Ah..."

"Tell me how good I feel," he orders into her ear, gives her another aggressive thrust, makes her breasts bouncing.

"Soooooo good," her moans, short nails scratch against the soft skin above his neck, another hand reaches to his waist and squeezes, makes him snarls and thrusts deep. She yelps breathlessly, struggles with her words again,"Big, hot, hard as..as steel..can't get enough..."

"Lucky for you," he struggles to keep his tone even but failing fast, "there'll never be a shortage of my cock," he impales her deeply, filling her to the brink and keeps his cock there, just to make the point, "not for you."

He starts thrusting again at a punishing pace. When he hits the soft spot in front of her channel, Shepard throws her head back and screams. He can't help but nudges into her bite mark, "Come for me Shepard, let me feel you." His finger moves to her clit, starts to rub her rapidly.

Shepard wails. Her breathe fast and hot; her back taut, the beautiful patterns of her strong muscles shift under the dim light. He drives into her with none stop, feels her walls start to quivering around him. She opens her mouth but there's no voice comes out, her channel clamps down on him with force, squeezing him so tight like she's extracting his very spirit. He growls as he feels the base of his cock begins to swell, and suddenly their social duties rush into his mind.

Shit, today is not a good time to knot his woman, at least not in the morning. One bad Turian in them is bad enough.

But Shepard senses his hesitation, the hand on his waist move to his hip, stop his withdrawal with a firm grasp.

"None of that," she said breathlessly, voice broken as her channel still convulsing around him, "give it to me, I want to feel you."

Only Commander Shepard can make a broken plea in her climax sounds like an order.

And Garrus is more than happy to oblige.

"Roger that." he grows, pushes her into the mattress roughly, and starts thrusting again with renewed fervent. She whimpers and writhes under him, her walls spasm around him forcefully every time he thrusts deeply, the squelching sound her passage makes every time his bulge plugging in is driving him mad. He feels so powerful yet so helpless, as he madly driving himself into the woman he madly in love with. "Shepard, Jane, Jane.."He chants, subvocal goes wild, feels his limit rushing close. He moves his head to her shoulder, opening his jaw, feeling the reality extracting from every cell in his body, "love you so much.." he murmurs with blind, then clasps his teeth on her bite mark, with a final deep thrust, letting himself be swept away by the mountainous wave.

When he comes down, the first thing he notices is the familiar but somehow muffled melody, and a hand gently caressing the back of his neck. He stirs, then realizes Shepard is still crushed under him.

"Spirits." He breathes, hugging her from behind, readjusts themselves on their sides.

"Welcome back." she chuckles. That motion leads to a tiny contraction of her channel, which tightening around his bulge a bit. He groans helplessly, curls around her a little more. He could feel himself still ejaculating, though not as violently as before, it's still left him high and faint.

"That was quite phenomenal," she says, smile lazily.

"I aim to serve." he murmured into her red hair, now wet from the earlier exertion. He could feel fluids slowly dripping from her taut lips. Her abdomen even bulges a little thanks for all the sperm he spouted and blocked in. If he is younger, he would definitely feel embarrassed by losing himself like that. But now, with Shepard lays in his arms, her body relaxed and her breath even, he only feels sated and at peace.

"Did I tell you how much I love you?" Shepard asks, still stroking his neck slowly.

He hums, actually thinks for a while. "Maybe? My brain is out of use right now."

"Maybe? We couldn't have that, could we? Then It'll be my personal duty to make it clear after all our social duty cleared today." She purrs, turns her head to kiss him on the mandible.

"Ever a dutiful galactic citizen." He smiles, kisses her back, then touches his forehead on hers.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first English smut while I didn't even plan this... Anyway, hope you enjoy it!


End file.
